


Lying By Your Side

by diemarysues



Series: Marriage in the Manner of Dwarves [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, Fluff, Frottage, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/pseuds/diemarysues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not to say that you aren’t charming under the right circumstances. I can still remember when we danced together, with your hair bound back and your dancing boots.” Thorin felt Bilbo shiver lightly against his back. “I almost could not believe that I could be so lucky.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm sorry, but writing in this 'verse is _relaxing_.

Half-wakefulness came slowly; much like the way drops of water took their time reshaping the inside of a cave. He didn’t bother with opening his eyes, content with the gloom. Yesterday had been a long day, long enough that Bilbo had been asleep by the time Thorin had come to bed. It would have been a major disappointment, but Thorin had been exhausted enough that he’d only just managed his nightly ablutions before collapsing onto his side of the mattress and falling unconscious.

 

Now he wasn’t fully conscious, but he was aware of the small body pressed up to his back, the arm thrown over him, the soft breaths against the nape of his neck. Thorin hummed sleepily.

 

After many long moments, he became aware of the fact that Bilbo seemed to be fully awake, and speaking.

 

How odd.

 

A few more moments passed before Thorin decided that it was also quite annoying. Usually Bilbo was tactful enough to let him sleep during the mornings that Thorin stayed in bed. Not so today, it seemed. And even if Thorin’s voice soothed his husband enough to actually fall asleep, the converse was not true.

 

With an enormous inward sigh, Thorin crawled ever upwards on the cliff face to alertness. An almost insurmountable task but for sheer determination and the promise of being able to understand what was being said to – or of – him. It should perhaps be mentioned, though, that Thorin did not deign to open his eyes.

 

“– never thought that we’d be here.” Bilbo’s voice was soft as their goose-down pillows, and utterly fond. “Not here as in Erebor, but here as in… together. Married. Happy.” He touched his lips gently to the curve of Thorin’s ear. “And I am happy to be married to you, more than happy. I thought I’d while my days away in the Shire, in an empty home, and although I’m sure I would’ve been able to settle into that life, I am glad to be by your side instead.”

 

Thorin remained silent and still, trying to calm the quickening beat of his heart.

 

“I won’t ever know how we ended up – you were so arrogant and abominable when we first met, did you know? Half of me was terrified of the prospect of facing a dragon, and the other half was terrified of _you_.” He stayed silent for a moment. “Looks like I moved past both those fears.”

 

Bilbo had done more than move past his fears, he’d conquered them. He’d been more than a match for the Worm, and as for Thorin… he had the King wrapped around his little finger. (He was also himself wrapped _around_ Thorin, as best he could.)

 

“There was never a moment’s doubt then, though, that you were a great Dwarf. You had a way of commanding the attention and awe of a room, even if you had the charm of a warthog most of the time. In fact, I think that still holds true.”

 

That was highly unflattering. As if he’d been able to sense Thorin’s umbrage at the comparison, Bilbo kissed him again, this time at the edge of his jaw.

 

“Not to say that you aren’t charming under the right circumstances. I can still remember when we danced together, with your hair bound back and your dancing boots.” Thorin felt Bilbo shiver lightly against his back. “I almost could not believe that I could be so lucky.”

 

“What about how lucky _I_ am?” Thorin asked, finally speaking aloud. His voice was cracked with sleep, and his eyelids still tightly shut.

 

A small pause followed. “I was wondering when you’d wake up. It’s been ages and ages.”

 

Thorin felt compelled to point out that Bilbo was also still in bed, and so did. Point it out, that is. Bilbo huffed.

 

“I went for a walk after waking up. I only came back to our rooms because you promised that we’d breakfast together.” Bilbo’s raised eyebrow was almost audible in his tone.

 

“That would explain the chill I felt in the early hours.” Thorin gave in and rolled over so he faced Bilbo. Opening his eyes was less harsh than expected, as Bilbo had been kind enough to light only the one fireplace and nothing else. “Where did your feet take you on this walk?”

 

Bilbo smiled. “To the garden you had commissioned. I have plans for it, soon as spring comes.”

 

“Mmm. I have plans as well.”

 

“Oh?” Bilbo’s bright eyes sparked with curiosity. “Do tell.”

 

Thorin put his mouth close to Bilbo’s ear. “My plans involve pressing you down onto the green grass, with your heels on my shoulders and my fingers in your –”

 

“ _Thorin_.”

 

He nuzzled Bilbo’s cheek apologetically. “You cannot say my plans are that terrible.”

 

“They aren’t,” his husband admitted. “But I would rather be on my knees than have them on either side of my head.”

 

“That can be arranged.” Thorin slid his cheek against Bilbo’s, rasping his beard against smooth skin. “But first I would know whether you often speak to me when I’m not yet awake.”

 

“That surely is the best time to speak with you.” Bilbo grinned at the grumble this elicited, not repentant in the slightest. “But to answer your question: not often. You are usually awake minutes after I am. Usually.”

 

Thorin caught the pointed teasing. “Yesterday’s matters were unfairly drawn out.”

 

“You are King.” Bilbo reached out and twirled a lock of Thorin’s hair around his forefinger. He tugged on it absently. “You have many responsibilities.”

 

“Aye. Only sometimes I wish they were not so time consuming.” The tugging was very… pleasant. Distracting, as well. “I’ll have none left for my lucky husband.”

 

A narrow gaze was levelled at him alongside an especially firm tug. Thorin sucked in a sharp breath as it sent a spark straight down his body, down to where the sheet and his sleep-breeches covered him.

 

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll forget all you heard earlier. I thought you were asleep.”

 

Thorin hummed noncommittally, fully intent on _not_ forgetting. No, he’d already stored the monologue away in his mind. That didn’t mean he’d let Bilbo know that. “How long do we have until breakfast?”

 

“Some time.” That was hardly helpful. “We can be late, so long as you’re not too hungry.”

 

Oh? Thorin raised his eyebrows wordlessly.

 

Bilbo cheeks coloured lightly. “I may have had a snack as I took my walk.”

 

He grazed his lips over his Hobbit’s cheek. “So we don’t have to rush.”

 

“No.” Bilbo had given up on tugging on Thorin’s hair (a pity), and was instead distractedly finger combing it; given that Thorin had not had time to oil it last night, his progress was halted every so often by a small tangle. “As I said, we have some time.”

 

“Time enough for a long bath?” Thorin asked hopefully, the myriad of schemes in his head cohering into a single plan and clicking into place.

 

“Yes but why –” Bilbo sighed through his nose. “Ah, yes. Unbutton my trousers, why don’t you?”

 

Thorin did indeed, deftly, pushing the plackets aside just enough to draw Bilbo’s still-soft cock out. He kept the touch of his fingers light enough to hopefully be tantalising and seductive. Going by the soft whine this earned him, Thorin rather thought he was doing well.

  
Even so, he abandoned Bilbo’s cock to slide both hands up and under Bilbo’s blouse. As his husband arched into the contact, he whispered, “Did you miss me last night?”

 

“Absolutely not,” was the immediate reply. Blunt fingernails scraped down his chest. “I had more space to sleep last night. Very, _ah_ , very nice.”

 

“If that is your desire, I will gladly let you fall asleep before I climb into bed.” Thorin didn’t have to speak loudly, close as his mouth was to Bilbo’s ear. He carefully tasted the skin behind it, feeling Bilbo tremble against him. “But we’d be late for breakfast more often than not.”

 

“Unacceptable.”

 

“I agree. I dislike being rushed.”

 

Bilbo had Thorin’s face cupped in his hands, and he huffed his laughter into Thorin’s mouth as their lips met. Bilbo’s tongue flicked against his teeth lazily, and Thorin briefly worried about his poor-smelling breath. He, unlike Bilbo, hadn’t cleaned out his mouth.

 

Oh well. It wasn’t like Bilbo seemed to mind.

 

His husband’s clever hands disappeared between their bodies; Thorin was only aware of a light touch to his hip before his laces were loosened and –

 

He groaned loudly, eyes tightly shut and mouth open to suck in deep breaths. Their bodies were almost sealed together and Bilbo had hardly any space to move his fingers but move they did, in gentle circles and maddening caresses. Thorin inched forwards and kissed Bilbo again.

 

Later there would be more kingly duties to attend to, endless meetings and audiences and matters of state. But that would be later. Now he had an enticing Hobbit in his warm bed, and a fire burning bright in his groin. Now was the time to enjoy his husband and sate both their lusts.

 

Thorin drew Bilbo’s plump lower lip between his teeth, gently nibbling. Then he reached between their bodies.

 

His Hobbit pulled back as best he could. “What are you –?”

 

Thorin pushed Bilbo into the mattress by his wrists, grinding his hips down in achingly slow movements. He hid his face in the crook of Bilbo’s neck and felt his husband’s pulse against his lips.

 

His own heart was thudding against his ribs, though perhaps more because of _Bilbo_ than their tumbling. Bilbo was perfectly entitled to wax lyrical about being lucky to have Thorin, but the King rather thought that he’d had more to gain from their courtship and marriage. Every day they spent together, every hour, every moment, every second was a blessing from Mahal. Thorin still did not wholly believe he deserved any of it.

 

The most amazing thing seemed to be the amount of love Thorin had for his One. He almost felt like the force of it would make him burst – though considering what he and Bilbo were up to now, that could be for a different reason.

 

“Thorin.” Bilbo arched, pushing their hips more firmly together. “Thorin, _yes_.”

 

The Dwarf dimly realised that he too was speaking, murmuring sweet nothings and promises and endearments into Bilbo’s skin. His tongue flicked out occasionally, brushing against Bilbo’s neck and making him shake.

 

Against his back, the sheets were cool and smooth. Along his front, Bilbo’s body was hot even through the single layer of his blouse between them.

 

Hum. He really should have made an effort to remove it earlier – though there was no point now, considering that both Dwarf and Hobbit were covered in a soft sheen of sweat. In any event, Thorin rather thought that Bilbo looked especially fetching; having raised his head he could observe his husband flushed and flustered, shirt pushed up to reveal his soft belly and wide waist. Delightful.

 

“Stop staring,” Bilbo panted – and Thorin blinked. “Come here.”

 

They kissed again, barely a press of their mouths as they desperately gasped in air. Thorin shifted his grip, encircling Bilbo’s wrists with one hand so he could hold his and Bilbo’s cocks together. They were both slick with precome, slick and _wet_ and _hot._

 

“I love you,” Thorin breathed, trying to remain coordinated in the face of mounting pleasure. “I –”

 

“Yes, please, yes –”

 

They spent themselves, one after another, and Bilbo’s delighted laughter rang in the morning air.


End file.
